A lithium-ion (Li-ion) battery is a type of rechargeable battery commonly used in consumer electronic devices (e.g., cell phones, laptop computers, etc.). Lithium-ion batteries are currently one of the most popular types of batteries for portable electronics due to their high energy-to-weight ratios, lack of memory effect, and slow loss of charge when not in use. However, lithium-ion batteries may be susceptible to safety performance issues because of internal short circuits. Recently, millions of lithium-ion batteries in laptop computers were recalled due to a potential risk of internal short circuits caused by microscopic metal particles created during manufacture of the batteries.